El amor es extraño
by Ikamari
Summary: AU/ Hay muchas cosas que hacemos por amor, pero miles más de tonterías que el amor nos hace hacer / -Sasusaku por siempre :3
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Girls!

Espero que estén muy bien, y a lo que voy. Ésta se podría decir que es mi nueva historia (aunque Ika aún no haya terminado con las pendientes) que puedo decir, no pude resistirme. Soy débil. Tienen que saber que en un principio iba a ser un One-shot por San Valentín, pero como soy Mexicana xd, lo deje a lo último y me encontré escribiendo esto el Sábado por la noche, y no lo pude terminar a tiempo, y una cosa llevó a la otra… en fin, se alargó y me pareció buena idea hacerlo un fic.

Me encantó escribirlo, en serio, y amo cada palabra de este capítulo. Ojala que a ustedes también les guste y espero sus reviews :3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_Cursiva para resaltar._

_

* * *

_

**El amor es extraño.**

_Hay muchas cosas que hacemos por amor, pero miles más de tonterías que el amor nos hace hacer._

_

* * *

  
_

Al no encontrar algo interesante, apagó la TV. Aventó el control remoto a un lado y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Cerró los ojos, mientras buscaba algo que hacer. Estaba la opción de ir con el _dobe_, pero la desechó inmediatamente al recordar que estaría con su novia. Suspiró, irritado.

Una novia. Eso es lo que al parecer él necesitaba. Alguien con quien pasar el rato. Sobre todo, alguien con quien pasar el, tan estúpidamente famoso, Catorce de Febrero. Y no es que a él le faltaran chicas, de hecho, podría salir con una diferente cada día. Claro, si quisiera.

Pero él realmente no quería eso. Además, tampoco era como que estuviera buscando a una candidata, por así decirlo.

_Porque…_

—Sakura —Su nombre escapo de sus labios al verla a través de su ventana, ella caminaba por la acera de enfrente.

…_él…_

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, ya se estaba encaminando hacia la puerta.

…_ya la había encontrado._

**-x-**

¿Cuán patética se sentía ahora?

Suspiró y trato de dejar su mente en blanco.

Dirigió sus ojos jade a la señora que preparaba su pastel; relleno de chocolate y cubierto con _más_ chocolate. Hasta hace unos pocos minutos había estado sentada en su sofá, con su laptop sobre sus piernas; chateando con su mejor amiga, Ino. Cuando de la nada tuvo la necesidad de comer chocolate, y dado el hecho de que había una pastelería a tan solo una cuadra de su casa, no había dudado en dejar a su rubia amiga hablando sola en el Messenger.

Y sus pensamientos tomaron otra vez ese rumbo del que tanto estaba escapando, cuando recordó la pregunta que Ino le había hecho mientras "conversaban".

_» ¿Qué harás mañana, frentona?«_

¿Que se suponía que hiciera? Bueno, muchas cosas _tal vez si tuviera a_ _alguien_. Pero no había nadie con ella.

Para Sakura el tan esperado Día de San Valentín no significaría nada… de nuevo.

Solo otro día más en el año. Sin nada especial o fuera de lo normal. No tenía novio, e Ino sabía eso, como también Sakura sabía que la verdadera pregunta era '¿Quiénes que la pasemos juntas?'. Y estaba segura que si le decía que se fuera con ella, la Yamanaka llamaría a su problemático novio Shikamaru, cancelando lo que sea que tuvieran planeado, sin siquiera dudarlo. Todo porque la chica de cabello rosa no se sintiera sola en una fecha como esa.

Y Sakura no se sentía tan mal como para arruinarle su día a esos dos. Porque, vamos, no era para tanto, ¿cierto?

Ino exageraba, y se lo había dicho (escrito), seguido de un; »_lo mismo de siempre, ¿acaso debería cambiar algo a mi espectacular rutina de los Domingos?«_

—Aquí está, Sakura-chan

Agradeció mentalmente a Yahiko, la dueña, por haberla sacado de su ensoñación.

—Gracias —Tomó la cajita donde había guardado tan meticulosamente el pastel, levantando una ceja, escéptica, cuando notó los corazones que la adornaban.

La campanita que anunciaba a un nuevo cliente, sonó.

—Estoy segura que a tu novio le encantara, Sakura-chan, es un muy bonito regalo

_-"Si no fuera porque la conozco, estaría segura de que lo hace a propósito"-_No pudo evitar pensar.

—Yo no… tengo novio, Yahiko-san —Aclaró, reprendiéndose al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le había costado decir aquello.

—Oh, ¿en verdad?

Reprimió el impulso de gruñir exasperada. ¿Por qué siempre las personas preguntaban eso cuando decía que no tenía novio? ¿Acaso parecía que bromeaba?

—Hm, sip —Contestó amablemente por el respeto que tenía hacia la mujer —De hecho el pastel es para mí —De la bolsa de su sweater sacó el dinero que llevaba y se lo dio a Yahiko—Gracias, y ojala Kaoru se recupere pronto —Se despidió, mencionando a su hija enferma.

—Gracias a ti, cariño

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con que casi choca contra alguien. Por la ropa, podía adivinar que se trataba de un chico, joven.

—Lo siento —Murmuró, y siguió su camino sin siquiera alzar la mirada. Lo que menos necesitaba era encontrarse con un chico apuesto. Aunque también podía tratarse de un tipo todo nerd.

Como sea.

No ahora que ella se encontraba en pantuflas, con el pantalón de su pijama, su sweater favorito, y el cabello suelto, desordenado.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al comenzar a caminar hacia su casa. Si que hacía frío. Justo cuando estaba por doblar hacia la derecha en la esquina, escucho que la llamaban.

—Tú, la de cabello rosa

Bueeeno, no habían dicho su nombre precisamente, pero ¿había alguien aquí con su color de cabello? Obvio no.

— ¿Uh?

Se detuvo y giró, viendo como un chico se acercaba a ella. Ya que el poste de luz quedaba atrás de él, Sakura no podía observar su rostro, solo su puntiagudo y desordenado cabello negro. Y lo alto que era.

—Hn, se te olvido el cambio —Dijo el chico, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Su cambio? Ella había llevado el dinero exacto, ¿verdad?

–"_Juraría que sí"-_

Pero, bah, con lo distraída que estaba podría haber hasta olvidado su cabeza si no estuviera pegada a ella.

—Gracias —Dijo no muy segura, tomando el dinero.

Y sin más, retomó su camino, dejando al extraño chico parado ahí.

Lo que obligó a la chica de cabello rosa a preguntarse: _¿Acaso esperaba algo?_

**-x-**

Y, ¿qué es lo que esperaba? ¿Qué se tirara sobre él? Bueno, en verdad a Sasuke no le hubiera molestado eso, tratándose de ella.

Se sentía tan estúpido. Haber inventado eso de que se le había olvidado el cambio únicamente para hablarle, y luego haber fingido no conocerla con eso de _'Tú, la de cabello rosa'_ para no quedar tan mal con su propio orgullo.

Pero, no todo había sido en vano, ahora estaba enterado de algo muy importante. Sakura Haruno estaba total y absolutamente disponible.

Como asistían a la misma preparatoria sabía perfectamente que ella no salía con alguien de ahí, no obstante él era consciente de que podía tener un novio fuera de la escuela. Y muchas veces había estado a punto de preguntarle a alguien sobre eso, pero su orgullo siempre lograba detenerlo; estaba seguro de que la pregunta levantaría algún tipo de sospecha.

Regresando a su casa, pensó en eso y sonrió.

Ahora ya nada lo detenía.

**-x-**

—Nena, ¿puedes ir a comprar unas cosas?—Inquirió la madre de Sakura desde la cocina.

—Mamá, acabas de ir a la tienda—Dijo rodando los ojos.

—Sí, pero se me olvidó que no tenemos leche, aparte necesito fresas

—Ok, ok. Yo voy —Dejó de lado el libro que estaba leyendo y se encamino hacia su madre. Después de haberse colocado una diadema en el cabello, salió de su casa. Y casi al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Negocios adornados con globos en forma de corazón. Un señor vendiendo rosas. Personas que llevaban cajas de chocolate.

Rojo. Por todas partes.

_-"Oh, Dios"-_Jadeó, un poco aturdida.

Trató de ignorar eso, mientras entraba al mini súper.

—_Buenas tardes a todos nuestros clientes. Esperamos que tengan un magnifico Día de San Valentín, recordándoles que todas las rosas y chocolates tienen un 15 por ciento de descuento…_

Mierda. ¿Que acaso no se daban cuenta de que ella no quería saber nada de ese día?

Dirigiéndose hacia el área de frutas y verduras, deseo haber traído su iPhone, porque ahora estaría bastante animada escuchando a los »Yeah Yeah Yeahs« cantando '_Black tongue'_, en vez de tener que aguantar a una mujer indicando las ofertas especiales del día.

Desganada, tomó una bolsa de plástico y comenzó a elegir algunas fresas. Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella, hasta que vio una blanca y masculina mano tomar una canastita de aquella fruta.

Inconscientemente se dio la vuelta y _oh!, sorpresa_. Un tipo súper guapo estaba ahí. Bastante más alto que ella, de ojos negros y – frunció el ceño al ver su cabello – no sabía de dónde pero se le hacía conocido ese corte.

Cuando regresó a sus ojos, notó que la estaba mirando. Casi de inmediato él dejo de hacerlo.

Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco canastitas más de fresas. No pudo evitar contar. Esas eran demasiadas.

—Hmp. Me gustan las fresas— Sakura alzó la vista al escuchar su voz.

Se sintió tan avergonzada, porque después de todo, ¿Qué hacia ella allí todavía?

Así que, bastante incómoda, solo atinó a irse en busca de lo-que-sea que le faltara.

**-x-**

—Ahora vengo, frentona, voy a buscar a Shika-kun

—_Ajá_

Sakura no le prestó mucha atención a su amiga rubia, estaba más concentrada leyendo _'Bailando con el diablo' _de »Sherrilyn Kenyon«.

¿Qué? A ella le encantaba el Romance, y sus libros desbordaban amor. _Bueno, tal vez mucho_. Solo Ino conocía la segunda clasificación de su amada lectura - y eso porque la misma Sakura se lo había dicho - y solamente se tomaba la libertad de estar leyendo en medio de la cafetería, con casi toda la preparatoria allí, porque estaba segura de que nadie sabía de qué se trataba el texto.

—Interesante libro

Su cara enrojeció, completamente. Dios. Esa era una voz profunda. De hombre.

Por más que quiso hablar o salir corriendo de allí, no pudo. Las palabras no le salían de la boca y sus piernas parecían haberse paralizado. Únicamente sus ojos le respondieron, subiendo la vista, su desconcierto se manifestó en su rostro.

El chico de las…

—…fresas—Terminó en un murmullo. El pelinegro frente a ella pareció incomodarse, y por eso, la chica de ojos verdes ya no se sintió tan avergonzada, puso el libro sobre la mesa – tomando nota del número de página en el que se había quedado – y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

¿Cómo no pudo haberlo reconocido cuando lo vio en el mini súper? Ese chico era Sasuke Uchiha, había llegado el mismo año, armando una inmensa conmoción entre las mujeres desde que había pisado la escuela. En parte las comprendía, en parte no. Ok, él era **muy** guapo, pero, no podía ser el **más** guapo que todas hayan visto, ¿cierto?

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

No es que fuera una maleducada, simplemente era que el receso era algo corto, y ella realmente quería seguir leyendo.

—Sí…—Contestó él.

Dios, el libro era tan adictivo.

—Comer juntos

Y amaba a _Zarek_, el protagonista.

—El sábado

Era tan tierno.

—A las dos treinta

Definitivamente, ella quería un hombre así.

— ¿Entonces?—La voz de Sasuke hizo eco en su cabeza, devolviéndola a la realidad.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Aceptas? — La miro fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pues no quería quedar como una tonta. Dio gracias a dios cuando él comenzó a hablar de nuevo —Si no quieres comer podemos ir al cine. Hay muchas opciones

-_"¿De que rayos está hablando?"-_

—Yo… no--

—Si no puedes el sábado, el domingo está bien —Interrumpió a la confundida pelirrosa, quien estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía ni la menor idea de a lo que se refería, mas no lo hizo, porque rápidamente se dio cuenta.

_¡OH!_

—Tú… ¿estás pidiéndome una cita?—Inquirió sin poder creérselo.

—Hn. Tómalo como quieras, me da igual—Señaló con indiferencia, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Estas bromeando, ¿no? —Lo escrudiño con la mirada, con recelo, algo que pareció ofender al pelinegro.

—Dímelo tú. ¿Parece que me burlo?—Pregunto totalmente serio.

—No —Respondió casi inconscientemente.

—Sólo di sí ó--

—Espera… ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo —Comenzó a reclamar — ¿Acaso siempre vas por ahí pidiéndole citas a chicas que ni siquiera conoces? ó tal vez--

—Sakura Haruno, vas en cuarto semestre, en el grupo B, tienes diecisiete años y tu cumpleaños es el veintiocho de Marzo—Enumeró bastante calmado.

—_Uh_. No eres ninguna clase de acosador, ¿cierto?—Indagó Sakura, repentinamente nerviosa.

—No. Sólo soy observador—De nuevo, estaba sin mirarla.

—Escucha… lo siento, pero yo no te conozco lo suficiente como para salir contigo —Una voz dentro de ella comenzó a insultarla por rechazar a semejante especie de chico, pero la ignoro olímpicamente. Ella no era ninguna desesperada que aceptaba a la primera. Está bien, no tenía novio, pero sí dignidad.

Estaba tan metida en su disputa interna, que no notó como él chico de ojos negros recargaba sus manos en la mesa y se acercaba a ella, bueno, sí cuándo su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando él hablo muy cerca de su oído.

— ¿No es ese el propósito de las citas, Sakura? ¿Conocer gente? —Inquirió con voz profunda, aún muy cerca de ella.

—Um… sí, pero--

—Entonces el sábado, pasare por ti—La interrumpió apresuradamente, y del mismo modo, comenzó a alejarse.

— ¿Qué?, pero yo no acepte —Susurró totalmente desconcertada — ¡Oye, espera! —Pero ya era muy tarde. Volteó en todas las direcciones, buscándolo entre los alumnos que estaban en la cafetería. No lo encontró. Suspirando pesadamente, se dejó caer en la silla.

— ¡Frentona!—Literalmente brincó de su asiento. Ino llegó hasta su mesa y se sentó frente a ella —Estabas hablando con Sasuke Uchiha

—Yo no estaba hablando con él

—Oh, no me mientas_ pinky_, te vi con mis hermosos ojos azules —Dijo señalándose a sí misma. Sakura rodó los ojos— Iba a venir, pero cuando vi que te besó supe que era mejor no interrumpir

—Oh, que inteligente, _cerebro_, y él-no-me-besó—Aclaró.

—Temí que dijeras eso —Dejó escapar un suspiro, decepcionada — Como sea, dime, ¿Qué te dijo?

Sin saber porqué, Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Yo… creo que… me invitó a salir —La chica de cabello rosa tapó la boca de Ino velozmente, previendo el grito que soltaría ante la declaración —Te soltaré, pero más te vale no gritar, Ino. Lo que menos quiero es que todos se burlen de mí—La ojiazul asintió, y Sakura la dejo libre.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué iban a burlarse de ti? Osea, saldrás con el chico más popular, créeme, todas las chicas te envidiaran

—Es que, estoy segura de que fue una broma, porque me parece muy--

— ¡Alto ahí! —Detuvo repentinamente — ¿Sasuke Uchiha, bromeando? Por dios Sakura, eso es tan posible como que a ti te deje de gustar el chocolate

—Pues… todo puede pasar en la vida—Se estaba engañando, lo sabía. En primera; porque Sasuke no parecía estar bromeando en todo el momento que estuvo hablando con ella y en segunda; porque amaba comer chocolate. Mucho.

—Oh, vamos, eso ni tú te lo crees —Mencionó sarcásticamente —Mejor, cuéntame, ¿Qué te dijo?

—No sé, él simplemente llegó y dijo "comida, el sábado, a las…"—Se quedó callada, intentando recordar — no me acuerdo a que hora, el punto es que, ni siquiera dije algo, y él lo tomó como un "sí" y después se fue —Sakura dirigió su mirada a Ino, y se hubiera reído de lo graciosa que lucía su expresión, si no fuera porque estaba bastante confundida.

—Eso… es todo, menos romántico

— ¡Lo sé! —Ambas se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón, tan solo cinco segundos después, el timbre de entrada sonó.

—Y, ¿qué harás?

Sakura la miró.

—Nada, porque no pienso salir con él —Dijo, no muy segura de sí misma.

**-x-**

—Saldrá conmigo

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, _teme_?—Preguntó mirándolo desconcertado, puesto que su amigo pelinegro que casi no hablaba, lo había interrumpido mientras daba una de sus "interesantes" charlas sobre el _reality_ que había visto ayer —¿Con quién saldrás?

—Con Sakura, ¿con quién más, dobe? —Indicó como si fuera bastante obvio.

—Y… ¿quién es Sakura?

Bufó y desvió la mirada molesto, perdiendo la paciencia —Olvídalo, usuratonkashi

— ¡Eh! Yo no tengo la culpa de que no—

Sasuke regreso sus ojos hacia su escandaloso amigo cuando notó que se quedaba callado. Algo muy extraño en él.

—Tú, tú, tú, tú —En la ceja derecha del pelinegro apareció un tic al ver el estado catatónico de Naruto. En verdad era un tonto —Tú, tú, tú…

— ¡Reacciona, Naruto!— Exclamo, zarandeándolo del cuello de su camiseta, lo cual pareció funcionar, ya que el rubio volvió en sí.

— ¡Tú tendrás una CI-mmh!—Gracias a que Sasuke era rápido, logro cubrirle la boca al ojiazul antes de que todo el salón se enterara. Maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió decirle sobre Sakura y su… y su… cita.

No es que se avergonzara ni nada por el estilo. Sakura era más que bonita y no tenía porque ocultarla, sólo estaba siendo precavido; sabía perfectamente que todas las chicas de ese colegio se volcarían contra la pelirrosa, celosas – por decirlo así. Y lo que menos quería era que eso alejara a Sakura de él.

—No grites, dobe —Advirtió mientras lo soltaba.

—Es que… Tú, ¿teniendo una cita con una chica de verdad? —Mencionó incrédulo —Eso es increíble, aunque me alegro por ti, ya comenzaba a preocuparme eso de que fueras _rarito_ —Dijo con burla.

—Hmp, pues créelo

—OI, y dime, ¿Quién es la afortu--? —Hizo una pausa —No, espera, siendo tú Sasuke_-soy-el-todo-poderoso-_Uchiha, ella es una chica con mala suerte, que digo mala, pésima, que digo pésima, ¡no tiene suerte! —Exclamó dramáticamente, de pronto, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y lo miro con horror —Porque es _Ella_, ¿cierto?

—Naruto, si no te callas, te juro que vas a tener dientes de sobra para ponerlos debajo de la almohada —Y el rubio enmudeció.

—Pero… —Bueno, ni tanto.

—Sí, dobe, es una mujer

_._

_._

_-"…Mía"-_

_

* * *

  
_

¿No aman cuando Sasuke es el enamorado? Porque yo sí (:

Niñas, les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leerme, sin ustedes no seguiría escribiendo. Igual no tengo mucho que decir, y dado el hecho de que no quiero ni acordarme del manga, las dejo. Cuídense.

**Recomendación:** La saga _Cazadores Oscuros_ de Sherrilyn Kenyon, el libro de _Bailando con el diablo_ forma parte de la saga, y es mi favorito, por ahora, ya que aun me falta mucho para acabarla.

_Sasusaku por siempre_

**.**

**.  
**

**x- Ikamari loves you**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Nya!**

¿Qué puedo decirles? Estoy desvelada (bueno, eso no es nada nuevo) con dos bebes que cuidar (en realidad son perritas, pero son casi lo mismo :3) con una hermana loca fuera de la ciudad, y dos semanas de vacaciones (las primeras que no quería tener x3).

Dejando mi vida personal de lado, este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo escribirlo, y puede que al terminar de leerlo digan "Ay, que mamadas" xD hahaha… ok no. Pero igual, tenía que actualizar hoy porque **es el cumpleaños de Sakura** :B

Así que, si no les gusta ó se les hace aburrido, ya saben que es porque lo hice algo apurada D:

**.****N**aruto no es mío, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto _(GRRR…)_

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_Cursiva para resaltar._

_

* * *

  
_

**El amor es extraño.**

_Hay muchas cosas que hacemos por amor, pero miles más de tonterías que el amor nos hace hacer._

_

* * *

  
_

Torció la boca —Um, nop. Definitivamente no queda bien ahí

Se acercó al poster y lo despegó de la pared… _por tercera vez_.

¿Qué? Su amado _Hero_* no podía estar en cualquier lugar. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y fue a abrir, no sin antes colocar cuidadosamente el poster sobre su cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó al ver a su madre parada del otro lado.

—Cariño, tu padre te está esperando, recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu abuela—Dijo, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

— ¿Eh? Ah sí, ¿y tú no iras?

—Tú tía me habló, me pidió que fuera a su casa. Ya sabes, problemas con "Bob"—Explicó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Creí que ya habían terminado

Bien, el verdadero nombre de _Bob_ es Tetsuya, el actual novio de su tía Ayame – le decían así porque era un completo tonto. Era una pareja un tanto disfuncional, siempre peleaban y siempre se reconciliaban. Y Sakura cada vez que los veía discutiendo pensaba lo mismo _"Sí así es tener un novio, mejor me quedo sola por el resto de mi vida"_

—Los conoces, hija —La mujer se encogió de hombros —Como sea, no podre ir. Y, anda, vístete que tienen que ir a comprarle algo, también —Indicó, caminando hacia las escaleras.

Suspiró pesadamente, parándose frente a su cama.

—Lo siento Hero, tendrás que esperar un poco — Se disculpó mirando la imagen del chico.

**-x-**

—Y, ¿ya tienes en mente algún regalo? —Inquirió el padre de Sakura mientras conducía.

—Pues… ¿Qué tal un IPod? Con eso de que está yendo a correr todos los días —Sugirió, recordando cómo su abuela había tomado como propósito de año nuevo, ir a correr todas las mañanas.

—Ah sí. ¿Recuerdas que dijo que sólo lo hace para vigilarme a mí y a tus tíos por más tiempo?

Sakura rio ante eso. Era cierto, eso más bien había sido una amenaza. El celular de su padre comenzó a sonar, y ella en seguida bajo el volumen del estéreo.

— ¿Diga? —Contestó, mientras la chica de ojos verdes se dedicaba a ver la ciudad a través de la ventana — Oh, sí, ya los termine, señor… —Hizo una pausa —No se preocupe, estoy cerca de la empresa, pasare a dejárselos… gracias. Adiós —Y con eso, colgó —Pequeña, tengo que llegar a la compañía a entregarle unos balances a mi jefe, no te importa, ¿cierto?

—No, papá, claro que no— Respondió con una sonrisa—Además, nunca he ido, así sirve que sepa dónde queda

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, ya habían llegado, Sakura no tenía pensado entrar, habría esperado en el auto de no ser porque su padre insistió en que bajara con él. Y ahora, ahí estaba, sentada en lo que parecía ser la recepción.

Miro a ambos lados, un tanto asombrada de lo lujoso que era todo. Nunca había estado en el trabajo de su padre, y la verdad no recordaba muy bien que hacía, aunque estaba segura que debía ser bueno, porque a ellos nunca les había faltado nada.

Suspiró y sacó su móvil, estaba checando la hora cuando escucho el sonido del elevador, creyendo que se trataba de su papá, alzó la vista y… se quedó helada.

_-"Oh, dios mío, por favor dime que estoy alucinando"- _Suplicó mentalmente.

Y es que estaba viendo a Sasuke Uchiha. Vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado – pero que obviamente era de marca - una camiseta negra, y un sweater holgado del mismo color. Sakura rezó para que la tierra se la tragara cuando él la miro igual de sorprendido.

Lamentablemente para ella, no ocurrió. Así que no le quedo de otra que bajar la cabeza, clavando su mirada en el celular, y tecleándolo a lo loco.

_-"¡¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?!"_

Oh, imposible. Uchiha no era realmente un acosador que la había seguido hasta aquí, ¿o sí? No, no, no. Porque él venía de algún piso de arriba, lo que significaba que había llegado primero, o algo así, aunque el destino no podía ser tan malo… ¿cierto?

Con lo aturdida que estaba no se le ocurrió algo mejor y le comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto a Ino.

Exhaló lentamente cuando escuchó las puertas del elevador cerrarse. Aunque sabía que era en vano, pedía interiormente porque él no se le acercara. Que simplemente la ignorara.

— ¿Haruno?

_-"Demonios"-_ Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir eso en voz alta. Ascendió su vista lentamente, y tragó saliva imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de que él ya se hallaba frente a ella.

Repentinamente, Sasuke no supo que decir. Las palabras se le fueron y la mente se le quedo en blanco cuando ella lo miro.

¿Sus ojos de verdad eran tan bonitos?

Pestañeando un par de veces, descendió su vista hacia su ropa, observando su lindo vestido. Frunció el ceño al verla tan… elegante. Más valía que estuviera aquí por él (aunque Sasuke sabía que era muy poco probable, guardaba la esperanza) o si no… o si no…

_-"Juro que matare al maldito que se haya atrevido a invitarla a salir"-_ Tan solo ese pensamiento le hacía crispar los puños.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Logró preguntar luego de haberse obligado a sí mismo a calmarse. No quería que Sakura pensara que le molestaba verla.

La chica de ojos verdes estuvo a punto de decirle que su padre trabajaba ahí y lo estaba esperando, mas no lo hizo, porque, para empezar, ¿a él que le interesaba?

Aunque tampoco podía ignorarlo o contestarle de manera grosera, eso iba en contra de ella.

—Espero a alguien — Se limitó a contestar, apartando su mirada.

— ¿A quién? —Sintió el dolor que provocaban sus uñas al clavarse en la palma de sus manos, pero no le tomó importancia.

—Perdón pero, no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia—Expresó con el tono más amable que pudo.

—Claro que lo es, porque vas a salir conmigo —Dijo con tanta seguridad, que Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ese tipo era tan extraño, osea, estaba exigiéndole una respuesta ¡y ni siquiera lo conocía!

Se puso de pie para no tener que verlo desde abajo, pero, como lo había comprobado antes, él era mucho más alto que ella —Yo… no te lo pude decir hoy en la mañana porque te fuiste, pero… no quiero salir contigo—Dijo. Tratando de no tartamudear — lo siento —Dio un paso a la derecha, esquivandolo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Esperaría a su padre en el auto, puesto que ya no quería estar allí con el chico, toda incomoda. Además ya no tenían nada de que hablar.

Bueno, por lo menos esa era su intención. Porque Sasuke la detuvo, tomándola de una de sus muñecas.

—No te creo

— ¿Disculpa? —Giró la cabeza para verlo, pero Sasuke aún seguía de espaldas. Tironeo levemente de su agarre cuando pasaron unos segundos en el que el pelinegro no dijo nada.

—Digo que es increíble que no quieras salir conmigo—Dijo él, por fin dándose la vuelta, y para el alivio de Sakura, la soltó. Lo miro interrogante, mientras continuaba —Por dios, Sakura, todas se mueren por tener una cita conmigo, no puedes pretender que crea que tú no

Ok, eso había sido algo arrogante, pero era la verdad. Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente y, vamos, estaba un poco molesto porque la chica de _bonitos _ojos verdes lo rechazara.

Sakura lo miro entre sorprendida y molesta. ¿Él realmente había dicho eso? Dios, no se había equivocado al pensar que era un ególatra de lo peor.

—Oh, sí. Me muero demasiado por salir contigo, que por eso te rechazo —Comentó con ironía —Y ahora, ¿porque mejor no vas con una de esas chicas que se tiran a tus brazos? —Le palmeó el hombro —Buena suerte

Esta vez, se alejó un poco más rápido. Escuchó el tono de su celular que indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Se detuvo un momento para sacarlo de su bolsa.

Grave error.

Una nívea mano – ya bastante familiar para ella – se lo arrebató. Sus ojos indignados encontraron los de Sasuke.

—Devuélvemelo — Demandó.

— ¿Lo quieres? — Se lo mostró, alzó la mano rápidamente al ver que ella intentaba desesperadamente de quitárselo.

—_Mou_, dámelo—Dijo molesta. Fue ahí que Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo adorable que ella lucia enfadada.

—Te lo devolveré —Aseguró, y Sakura por un momento se tranquilizo—… sólo sí aceptas

— ¿Qué?… Oh, dime, ¿en verdad estas dispuesto a obligarme a salir contigo?—Inquirió, tenía la leve esperanza de que él recapacitara.

—No te estoy obligando. Yo sé que realmente quieres, aunque tal vez sea que te sientas apenada de decirlo —Exhaló, mientras apoyaba su peso en su pierna izquierda— Sea cual sea la razón, deberías darme las gracias después… te estoy ahorrando eso

¿Darle las gracias? ¡Já!

— Eres increíble —Dijo, pero su tono no fue para nada adulador.

—Lo sé —Y eso, fue el colmo para la Haruno.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó al chico, dispuesta a recuperar su móvil. Él quiso reírse cuando Sakura comenzó a dar brinquitos para alcanzarlo y evadió el hecho de que ella evidentemente lo hacía para no tener que acceder a su cita con él.

De repente la chica de cabello rosa trastabilló y como acto reflejo, Sasuke la tomó de la cintura para impedir que se cayera.

Sakura jadeó por el susto – sin ser consciente de que sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetas al sweater de Sasuke – y levantó la vista al sentir unos brazos rodeándola. Sus miradas sorprendidas se encontraron.

_-"De verdad es… muy apuesto" -_Fue lo único que pudo pensar la pelirrosa. Y aunque le fuera difícil admitirlo, era verdad. Ahora se podría decir que sí comprendía a las chicas del instituto.

Sasuke, por otra parte, podía sentir perfectamente cómo su corazón se aceleraba al tenerla tan cerca. ¿Debería intentar besarla ahora? Ya que ella parecía igual de conmocionada que él, pero… ¿y si era demasiado rápido? Sinceramente a Sasuke no le importaría hacerlo, sin embargo Sakura tenía razón en eso de que no lo conocía. _De momento._

Y entonces, ¿Por qué aún no era capaz de soltar a la chica de cabello rosa?

— ¿Sakura?

Pudo notar como ella se tensaba ligeramente en sus brazos, antes de que lo empujara.

— ¿Sasuke? — Él se sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó la voz grave de su padre llamarlo.

Ambos se giraron, quedando frente a frente con sus padres. Sakura mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no estaba nerviosa. Lo estaba, y ni siquiera ella podía explicar bien la razón. Miró a su costado izquierdo, rogando internamente porque Sasuke ya se hubiera ido – obviamente sería más fácil hablar con su _celoso_ padre si el chico pelinegro no estaba presente. Pero él seguía ahí, parado con tal seguridad, que Sakura no pudo evitar envídiralo.

—Siento la tardanza, hija —Habló su padre luego de haberse aclarado la garganta — Lo que pasa es que quería presentarte a mi jefe, Uchiha-sama

—Tetsu, ya no estamos hablando de negocios —Recordó el hombre a su lado.

—Lo siento—Vio como su padre sonreía— Sakura, él es Fugaku Uchiha, un amigo mío

—Mucho gusto, Uchiha-san —Dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, a lo que el hombre respondió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Y él es su hijo… Sasuke—Continuó, señalando al pelinegro, quien también se inclinó hacía él— pero supongo que ya lo conoces —Por el tono que uso, Sakura tuvo que contener el impulso de rodar los ojos. Seguramente su adorado padre esperaba que negara eso.

—No, lo que pasa es que--

—Sí, estamos en el mismo colegio—Se adelantó Sasuke, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Oh, ¿en verdad?

—B-bueno, sí, pero no somos amigos —Aclaró, balbuceando ya que tenía la penetrante mirada de los tres hombres sobre ella.

—Entonces son… ¿novios? —Inquirió Fugaku, interviniendo en la conversación. Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder, mientras que Sasuke estaba un poco impresionado por el interés que percibió en su padre.

— _¡No!_ —Gimió graciosamente, algo horrorizada. No le tomó importancia a la expresión molesta de Sasuke, ni a la cara sinceramente sorprendida de Fugaku y mucho menos al suspiro de alivio que su padre había soltado.

—Bueno, aclarado ese tema… hija, creo que tu abuela nos golpeara a ambos si llegamos tarde y sin un regalo —Bromeo Tetsu, repentinamente feliz.

**-x-**

Sasuke miraba distraídamente por la ventana del auto de su padre. Aunque estaban atrapados en el tráfico, no era capaz de escuchar el molesto sonido de las bocinas. Su mente no dejaba de rememorar el momento en el que estuvo con Sakura. Tan cerca de ella.

Tragó saliva. Y pensar que estuvo a nada de besarla. Francamente una parte de él se arrepentía por no haberlo hecho, mientras que la otra no dejaba de decirle que era un idiota por estar pensando en eso.

— ¿En verdad no es tu novia? —Fugaku, por fin, había soltado la pregunta que había retenido durante todo el rato que estuvieron solos. Aunque fingió desinterés, claro, de algún lado tenía que salir el carácter de Sasuke, ¿no?

—No —Respondió firme _–"Pero lo será"-_ Aseguró para sí.

No obstante, como Fugaku conocía muy bien a Sasuke (aunque no lo pareciera) sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sonrió orgulloso. Por lo que le había contado su amigo Tetsu, Sakura era una buena chica.

Justo la que su hijo necesitaba.

**-x-**

— ¡Eres una _bitch_, frentesota!

— ¿Y ahora que hice? —Se quejó, rodando los ojos. Sonrió cuando Ino llegó hasta donde se encontraba. Su falsa expresión malhumorada podía significar muchas cosas, pero el que la haya llamado _perra_ en ingles le daba una pista —Ayer me la pase con mi abuelita, no pude haber hecho algo interesante que se me olvidara contarte —Explicó, haciendo un gesto de inocencia con las manos.

—Sí, claro, ¿y el nombre _Sasuke-sexy-kun_ no te suena?

—E-ese no es un nombre, Ino

— Oh mira, te has puesto nerviosa —La rubia se sentó junto a Sakura. Ya que aún faltaba para que entraran a clases, todos estaban afuera, y ellas siempre iban al patio trasero, abajo de un árbol de cerezos donde había una banca —Anda, cuéntame todo, pinky

—Es que no hay nada que contar, Ino —Por la mirada de la Yamanaka, tuvo que relatarle con todo y detalles su _encuentro _con Sasuke —… y eso fue todo, ¡claro! A menos que quieras saber cómo mi abuelita abrió sus regalos

La chica de ojos azules ignoró aquel comentario sarcástico — Así que su padre es dueño de una compañía, claro, no me extraña

—A todo esto Ino, ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

—Ah, eso, pues, en la entrada escuché a una niña de segundo semestre contarle a sus amigas que había visto a Uchiha Sasuke con un chica —Hizo una pausa y la miró —al principio pensé que tenías razón en eso de que él estaba jugando contigo. Ya sabes, el típico Casanova —Rodó los ojos — pero luego mencionó algo de 'cabello rosa' y, ¡bam!… ¿Quién en este raro mundo tiene el cabello rosa?

—Tú lo has dicho, cerebrito, en este raro mundo muchos se tintan el cabello así, pudo haber sido cualquier chica— Dedujo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, no, porque Uchiha sólo está interesado en ti—Dijo, señalándola. Sakura iba negar eso, mas _alguien_ se le adelantó.

—Ella tiene razón

Involuntariamente dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz. No levantó la vista, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loca y que eso había sido obra de su imaginación, pero cuando vio que Ino sonreía complacida entró en pánico.

—Bueno, yo te espero en el salón, Sakura —Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que en cuanto llegara allí, su rubia amiga la bombardearía con miles de preguntas.

_-"Oh, gracias, Uchiha"-_Pensó enfadada.

Aunque… no tenía porque quedarse ahí, ¿verdad?

—No es necesario, yo voy contigo —Dispuesta a ignorar a Sasuke, se levantó, caminando hacía una no-muy-contenta Ino, por cierto.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —Dijo prácticamente al oído de Sakura, después de haberla detenido con una mano.

Se apartó unos pasos de él, algo avergonzada. Al buscar a Ino con la mirada, se llevó la 'grata' sorpresa de que la ojiazul ya no estaba. Definitivamente su amiga quería que le diera algo al dejarla sola con el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué pasa, Uchiha-san? —Dijo lo más natural que pudo, pues estaba tentada a salir corriendo de ahí. Pueden llamarla exagerada, y a lo mejor tenían razón, pero había algo en él que la asustaba. Una pequeña parte de ella le advertía que debía alejarse de Sasuke, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Tarde para qué?, eso no lo sabía.

—No seas ridícula, puedes llamarme por mi nombre— Permitió.

—Lo siento, sólo hago eso con mis **amigos**

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿A que venía su tono tan formal? Él creía que después de conocer a su padre, ella estaría un poco más abierta para con él. Al parecer se había equivocado.

—Hmp, como sea —Optó por dejarlo pasar — ¿Ya elegiste algún lugar?

Desde anoche había decidido no verla hasta el receso, pero cuando la vio sentaba debajo de ese árbol de Sakuras, con su amiga, no pudo resistir el deseo de hablar con ella. ¿Y que mejor tema de conversación que su cita?

— ¿Algún lugar para qué? —Cuestionó de vuelta ella, fingiendo amnesia.

—Para ir

—Ir… ¿A dónde? —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, buscando algo de paciencia.

—No sé, se supone que tú elijas el lugar —No tenía experiencia en eso, pero tenía entendido que era la mujer la que escogía a donde ir.

— ¿Y por qué yo debería elegir algún lugar? —Preguntó, mirándolo con inocencia.

—Porque si me lo dejas a mí, te llevare a mi casa

—Aún no entiendo tu punto. ¿Para que ibas a querer llevarme a tu casa? —Tenía tantas ganas de reír, pero no podía hacerlo, no todavía. Estaba esperando a que Sasuke se hartara y la dejara en paz.

— Sakura —Siseó su nombre en una clara muestra de advertencia, estaba a punto de agregar algo, cuando la campana de entrada sonó.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, pero debo ir a clase—Dijo con falsa decepción —Adiós —Se despidió, para – prácticamente – salir corriendo después.

Sasuke únicamente fue capaz de fruncir el ceño, viendo como la chica pelirrosa se perdía entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían hacia su salón.

_-"Será molesta"_

Y un tanto resignado, metió las manos en los bolsillos, comenzando a caminar.

Ahora tenía que pensar en la manera de averiguar que lugares le gustaban.

**-x-**

—La verdad es que no lo entiendo —Gruñó Sakura en voz alta, a pesar de que estaba sola en su habitación.

Tecleó en la computadora lo que le habían dejado investigar de tarea, y bufó de nuevo. No había parado de pensar en el muchacho de ojos negros desde que lo dejo en el patio de la escuela esa misma mañana. Estaba un poco sorprendida, pues pensó que Sasuke la buscaría e intentaría hablar con ella de nuevo. Pero no lo vio ni en el descanso ni en la hora de salida.

_-"Tal vez ya se cansó"-_ Especuló, asintiendo levemente.

—Sí, no podía durar mucho

Una vez que terminó con sus deberes, decidió tomar un baño. Al salir, se puso un vestido verde bastante cómodo y ligero, junto con unas sandalias negras, colocándose un pequeño broche para sostener su copete, dejando su frente al descubierto.

Bien, no le gustaba mucho su frente, por eso solamente se permitía usar diademas y broches en su casa.

Apagó su laptop, dispuesta a bajar para comer algo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, tarareando '_Viva la vida'_ de »Coldplay«, escuchó la voz de su mama en la sala.

Supuso que eran visitas, puesto que aún era temprano para que su papá llegara. Encogiéndose de hombros, entro a la cocina.

Mordió el sándwich que se había preparado justo antes de que su madre ingresara.

—Oh, así que ya saliste de bañarte —Sakura la miro, sin decir nada —Tenemos visitas, y en verdad deberías ir a saludar

—Um… no quería interrumpir, a parte, tenía mucha hambre —Se excusó, después de haber pasado la comida.

—Pero si no viene a verme a mí, Sakura —Para la pelirrosa no pasó desapercibido el pequeño sonrojo de su madre, y frunció el ceño al ver su _sonrisita_—Bueno, estuvimos hablando un poco ya que tú estabas duchándote, pero, ahora que estas aquí, sería bueno que fueras con él. Te está esperando

— _¿Él?_ —Inquirió confundida — ¿De quién estás hablando?

— ¿De quién más, Sakura?

El más extraño escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Inmediatamente su cabeza giro en busca del dueño de _esa_ voz. Aunque ella sabía de antemano quién era.

— ¿Sasuke?

.

.

_-"Oh no"-_

_

* * *

  
_

_Hero_: es el nombre artístico de **Kim Jae Joong **(el amor de mi vida :3)**, **un cantante surcoreano, que pertenece al grupo TVXQ ó DBSK (como lo conozcan).

**A: **sailor lady • o-A.R.U-o • Karina Natsumi • ROCELA- • Cris0408 • setsuna17 • FaBiiOoLiXx • • nena-uchiha22 • kaoru-uchiha… **Gracias por su review (L)**

x- Sasusaku por siempre

**Ikamari-chan** _loves you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer applied.**

**

* * *

**

**El amor es extraño****.**

_Hay muchas cosas que hacemos por amor, pero miles más de tonterías que el amor nos hace hacer._

_

* * *

.  
_

—Hn, hola — Saludó como si nada el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó, un poco alarmada, poniéndose de pie.

—Sakura, no seas grosera —Reprendió su madre — Sasuke-kun sólo vino a devolverte tu cuaderno

No pudo evitar mirar a su mamá cómo si ésta estuviera loca. ¿Ahora de que estaba hablando?

— ¿Q-que cuaderno?

—El que me prestaste esta mañana, de biología, ¿recuerdas?

Frunció el ceño cuando captó la mentira de Sasuke. ¿En verdad había inventado eso solamente para ir a su casa? _–"Esto es increíble"-_pensó. Como no quería que Hanako, su mamá, creyera que era una maleducada, tuvo que tragarse sus protestas para después, y seguirle el juego al pelinegro.

—Oh, sí, el cuaderno de calcu-

—Biología —Interrumpió Sasuke rápidamente.

—Sí, lo que sea

— ¿Um? —Notó que su madre los miraba a ambos con curiosidad, así que optó por salir de ahí antes de que preguntara algo.

— ¿Porque no me lo das ahora? lo necesito para hacer una tarea —Dijo, y ella comenzó a empujarlo suavemente por la espalda. Antes de salir por completo, le sonrió a su madre, para que no sospechara nada.

Y pensar que unas horas atrás había creído que él por fin se había cansado de estar tras ella.

–"_Era un pensamiento demasiado bonito"-_ Suspiró. Solo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la cocina, se detuvo.

—No puedo creer que hayas venido a mi casa —Reclamó en voz algo baja —Como sea, ahora que mi madre no ve, ya te puedes ir —Dijo, moviendo la mano para que se fuera.

— ¿Qué? Acabo de llegar —Replicó el chico.

—Eso no es cierto—Acusó —Llevas ya un rato hablando con **mi **mamá, y, _oh dios mío_, no quiero ni imaginarme que cosas le has dicho—Sasuke alzo una ceja cuando ella comenzó a hiperventilar.

—No exageres —Ladeó la cabeza para que la pelirrosa no notara su sonrisa —Uno; no vine a hablar con ella —Bueno, eso era mentira, porque de hecho sí había ido a su casa a hablar con su madre. De algún lado tenía que saber los gustos de Sakura, y como no se le había ocurrido nadie más, pues ahí estaba. — Y dos; no le dije nada que no fuera verdad

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Obviamente no le creía lo último.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Solo… contéstame algo—Apartó la mirada de él y tragó saliva imperceptiblemente — ¿Tú no le mentiste y le dijiste que… somos a-algo, verdad?—Cuestionó bastante apenada.

A decir verdad, le sorprendió que Sakura le preguntara eso. Aunque…

—No —Contestó sinceramente — ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que le diga? —Agregó bastante entusiasmado, haciendo el ademán de caminar hacia la cocina, donde la madre de la pelirrosa aún debía estar.

— _¡Noooo!_—Chilló rápidamente, interponiéndose en su camino. Volteó a ver si su pequeño grito no había alertado a su progenitora, suspiro aliviada al no verla y para cuando volvió la vista a Sasuke, no pudo evitar dar un respingo asustada. Estaba justo frente a ella.

_-"Él… está demasiado cerca"- _

Instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

—No entiendo

— _¿Uh?_

—Quiero decir que no entiendo porque sigues haciéndote la difícil —Explicó confundido.

— ¡Yo no me estoy haciendo la difícil! —Contradijo rápidamente — es solo que tú eres muy insistente y pareces no entender un "no" por respuesta

—Aunque, igual, eso hace esto aún más interesante —Continuó el pelinegro, ignorando por completo lo que Sakura acababa de decir.

— ¿Qué?… ¿Acaso escuchaste siquiera lo que te dije?

—No —Respondió despreocupado, sin importarle la cara indignada de la pelirrosa — a propósito, ya sé a dónde iremos el sábado, pero no te lo diré… será una _sorpresa_ —Sonrió levemente —Nos vemos mañana

Y ni bien terminó de decir eso, besó la mejilla de Sakura, saliendo apresuradamente después.

Allí, pasmada, se quedó la chica de ojos verdes, preguntándose que significaba ese hormigueo que se extendió desde su mejilla hasta su cuello.

—Él…

Se giró rápidamente, sobresaltándose al escuchar la voz de su mamá, encontrándola a unos cuantos pasos, con expresión sorprendida.

—Él te-te… —Tartamudeo, mirándola. Sakura se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que ella había presenciado el gesto de Sasuke. Finalmente su madre suspiró soñadoramente —Que lindo es el amor —Dijo, sonriendo y colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas —Aún recuerdo cuando tu papá me confesó sus sentimientos, no era el más guapo de la clase, pero tenía sus encantos

— ¡Mamá! —Se quejó, ya bastante avergonzada —Uchiha-san y yo no tenemos nada que ver, él simplemente me trajo un cuaderno y nada más —Aclaró aparentando seriedad.

—Sí, hija, lo que tu digas —Dijo, moviendo la mano, restándole importancia.

Sin embargo, Hanako no le creyó y continuó con la sonrisa melosa en la cara.

**-x-**

Miraba a la nada mientras cenaba, aun con bastante comida en el plato. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta del casi imperceptible suspiro que se le escapo, y digo casi porque toda su familia volteo a verlo.

—Cualquiera diría que estas enamorado, her-ma-ni-to

Sasuke dio un respingo al saberse descubierto e inmediatamente fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, quien estaba sentado enseguida de su madre, frente a él.

—Cierra la boca Itachi —Masculló, sintiendo el ardor en las mejillas, claro indicio de que se estaba sonrojando.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso es verdad? —Cuestionó con una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

No contestó, y es que Sasuke nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a su hermano como ahora. Bueno, esta vez tenía la culpa, porque conociendo a Itachi y lo mucho que le gustaba burlarse de él, había cometido el error de suspirar como un idiota.

_-"Todo es culpa de Sakura"_

—No, eso no es verdad, mi Sasuke-chan no puede estar enamorado —Intervino la única mujer en la casa.

—Mikoto —Escuchó como su padre murmuraba, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, mirando a su esposo sin entender —No puede, porque él es **mi** _bebé_ y ninguna niñita va a venir a quitármelo —Declaró, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca bastante infantil con los labios.

Suspiro, pero por razones totalmente diferentes. Su madre siempre había sido demasiado sobre protectora con él – cosa que le parecía absurda, obviamente – y en parte por eso no tenía pensado decirle nada hasta… pues, de hecho, tener _algo_ que contarle.

Porque ¡ni siquiera había salido con Sakura!

—Mamá, no soy un bebé, ya tengo diecisiete —Señaló ya cansado. No era la primera vez que se lo decía.

—Mikoto-chan no ha escuchado eso —Dijo hablando en tercera persona, mientras felizmente seguía comiendo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Y su madre decía que él era el bebé.

**-x-**

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —Preguntó, extrañada y un tanto aterrada de la mirada de Ino.

La rubia no contestó, y siguió haciéndolo. Sakura, aún más intimidada que antes, mordió su onigiri, esperando alguna reacción de su amiga. Y es que ¡ni siquiera pestañeaba!

Tragó lentamente su bocado, e intentó de nuevo.

— ¿Estás bien, _cerdita_?

Nada.

¿Acaso pretendía pasarse todo el almuerzo así?

Sabía porque Ino estaba así, claramente estaba esperando a que ella sola le contara algo. Pero **no quería**. A Sakura no le apetecía recordar, y mucho menos decirle, todo lo que había pasado ayer. Ya tenía suficiente con que supiera lo de 'su cita' con Uchiha Sasuke – a la cual había decidido no asistir, por razones obvias – como para que se enterara también de que él… de que él… había besado su mejilla.

_-"¡Que vergonzoso!"_

— _¡Ajá!_ ¡Te atrape!—Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su amiga ojiazul. La miro y balbuceó un poco, sin saber que decir —He estado estudiando cada uno de tus gestos, pinky y déjame decirte que estas bastante nerviosita—Declaró, sonriendo satisfecha.

¿Qué era esto, _'Lie to me'_?*

—Estaba comenzando a pensar que era porque yo te estaba viendo—Continuó, moviendo las manos — pero ese sonrojo… _oh_, ese sonrojo me dice muchas cosas —dijo, mientras la veía ladinamente.

¿Qué _ella_ se había sonrojado?

Definitivamente a Ino no se le escapaba nada.

**-x-**

Apenas era jueves en la mañana y Sakura ya estaba totalmente aburrida. Ese día había tenido que faltar a la escuela pues su padre estaba en cama, resfriado, y su madre había salido a ver a su tía. Al parecer otra vez problemas con Bob.

—_Do_ siento hija —La pelirrosa miró a su padre, algo divertida por el tono que tenía, debido a la congestión nasal.

—No importa papá, de todas maneras, no íbamos a ver nada importante ahora —Sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Bueno eso era mentira, porque se supone que hoy verían un tema nuevo en Álgebra.

—Que bue_nn_o —Dijo, sintiendo levemente.

—Necesitas descansar, papá —Se puso de pie y le ayudo a acostarse, acomodando su almohada —iré a preparar algo de comer —Salió de la habitación, asegurándose de que se padre cerrara los ojos.

Bostezó al llegar a la cocina. Era porque no tenía nada que hacer en su casa que en raras ocasiones faltaba a la escuela.

_-"Con Ino ahí, ni chance de pestañear"-_ Rodó los ojos, mientras se colocaba el mandil.

Ino siempre había sido una persona demasiado activa y alegre. Muy honesta y segura cuando hablaba con la gente, eso y que también podía ser capaz de ponerse seria si se lo proponía. Sakura aun recordaba perfectamente cómo es que se habían conocido, si bien en cuanto se vieron se gritaron '¡frentona!' y '¡cerda!' con tanto odio que sus papás consideraron seriamente en no volverse a ver, ahora eran casi inseparables.

Rió al acordarse también de cómo siempre hacían un berrinche por querer algo que la otra acababa de agarrar.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta – con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Lo primero que pensó al caminar hacia la puerta, fue que era Ino, pero al ver el reloj de pared lo descartó; aún faltaban un par de horas para la salida.

Totalmente despreocupada, abrió la puerta, y el aburrimiento se esfumó de su cara inmediatamente.

No dijo nada debido a la sorpresa, solamente era capaz de ver como Sasuke Uchiha respiraba agitadamente, casi como si hubiera corrido un maratón, con una mano apoyada en el marco de su puerta y la otra en una de sus rodillas.

Sakura pestañeo y notó que llevaba el uniforme del colegio y su mochila la había dejado tirada a un lado de él. Tanta urgencia la asustó un poco, ¿es que acaso había ocurrido algo? No. De ser así Ino le habría avisado, a menos que le hubiera pasado algo a ella.

¡Claro que no!

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, y decidió mejor preguntárselo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Inmediatamente después de hablar Sasuke la miró, y se asombró al ver un poco de resentimiento en sus ojos.

—Tú —Pronunció y se irguió por completo, frunciendo el ceño. A los ojos de Sakura él se vio considerablemente temible —Tú —Repitió, avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

— ¿Y-yo que? —Tartamudeo irremediablemente, pero sin moverse de su lugar. La chica de ojos verdes tembló ligeramente cuando él se inclino un poco para quedar a la misma altura que ella.

—Tú, Haruno. ¿Por qué faltaste a clases? —Inquirió, claramente enfadado ante ese hecho.

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron dos puntitos.

_-"¿Eso es todo? Me intimida de la peor forma, ¡para eso!"-_

—Contéstame Sakura, ¿Por qué no fuiste, eh?

Cerró los ojos, y una venita se comenzó a formar en su frente.

—Es porque no tienes ninguna excusa que decirme, por eso no contestas, ¿cierto?

Justo cuando pensaba gritarle una cuantas cosas al chico, alguien detrás de ella se le adelantó.

— ¿Quién es este muchacho, hija?

Sakura observó a su papá parado en medio de la sala, con su pijama puesta y una colcha alrededor de su cuerpo, el hecho de que no haya reconocido a Sasuke, sus ojos soñolientos y su rostro amable claramente eran muestra de lo enfermo que estaba. Bueno, no es que él no fuera una persona 'amable', pero estando un hombre al lado de su _pequeña niña_ se convertía en todo un gruñón.

—Haruno-san, lamento las molestias —Sasuke hizo una pequeña reverencia y Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Descuida, papá, él ya se va –

—No, no, Sakura-chan, no tienes que despedir a _tu novio_ solo porque yo estoy aquí

_-"¿Mí… mi novio?"_

—No, no es mí-

—Hn, gracias Haruno-san, de hecho… —De la nada, sintió como Sasuke pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros, consiguiendo que se paralizara por unos segundos—vine para ayudarle a Sakura

—_Oh_, Sakura-chan, debes sentirte muy afortunada—Sonrió débilmente —se ve que tu novio es un buen chico

_-"En definitiva, se drogó con la medicina"-_ Fue la conclusión a la que llegó la pelirrosa, zafándose del agarre de Sasuke.

—Papá, él no es mi novio, no sé ni siquiera que hace aquí —Dijo, susurrando lo último. —Y tú, deberías estar en la cama, descansando —Lo tomó de la mano, ayudándolo a subir las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien, Sakura-chan?

Sasuke sonrió cuando Sakura solamente soltó un gruñido, seguramente ya cansada de negarle eso a su padre. Se quedó ahí, parado cerca de la puerta, solo, pensando si debía irse y no seguir molestando a la chica de ojos verdes ó ser un poco egoísta y quedarse un poco más.

**.**

—Sí, te prometo que no voy a engañarlo —Dijo Sakura, cansada ya de las preguntas y los sermones que le estaba dando su padre. Hace ya unos minutos atrás que intentaba aclararle todo eso, pero al ver que no funcionaba, decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Esa es… mi niña —Murmulló, al fin quedándose dormido.

—En verdad espero que no se acuerde de nada —Rogó, saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación. Cuando llegó a la sala, ser sorprendió un poco al no ver al Uchiha ahí.

_-"Mm, así es mejor"- _Asintió levemente_.-"No era como que yo… esperaba que él se quedara"-_Diciéndose a si misma que lo que sentía no era desilusión, se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar, por poco y se va para atrás debido a la impresión.

— ¿Qué- Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó incrédula.

—Cocinando —Contestó bastante tranquilo, mirándola por unos segundos y continuando con lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño. Sasuke se había arremangado la camisa del uniforme, y se veía muy concentrado picando un tomate.

—Tú… _estas_ cocinando —Repitió, más para terminar de creérselo que para otra cosa.

—Hn. Dije que iba a ayudarte — Avanzó hasta una olla que había en el fuego, y agregó el tomate que acababa de picar. Sakura solamente lo seguía con la mirada. — ¿Te importa si le pongo más tomates?

— ¿Uh? —La pelirrosa lo vio sin comprender.

—Me gustan… los tomates —Aclaró un tanto avergonzado.

_-"Creí que le gustaban las fresas"-_ Pensó, recordando aquella vez en el supermercado.

—Sí, no importa —Abrió el refrigerador, sacando las cosas que iba a necesitar. —A mi papá también le gustan mucho —Como la barra estaba en medio de la cocina, se colocó en frente de Sasuke, evitando mirarlo.

Todo lo contrario del menor de los Uchiha, ya que él no podía, _ni quería_ dejar de mirarla. Había algo en ella que definitivamente lo atraía demasiado, algo que ni el mismo sabía qué era. Porque, vamos, era realista y más que consciente del hecho de que casi no la conocía. Ni ella a él. Pero definitivamente Sasuke haría que eso cambiara. Por eso estaba ahí, dándose gusto al pasar más tiempo con Sakura.

Se recriminó por el hecho de estarla viendo como un idiota, y no pudo evitar cuestionarse también porqué ella no lo veía a él. ¿Qué acaso no le llamaba la atención ni siquiera un poco? Frunció el ceño, pensando en eso, y cuando su ego salió a flote haciéndole notar que él estaba _más_ que bueno que era imposible que no le gustara, recordó que ella ya lo había rechazado. Sí, esa vez en la empresa de **su** padre. Y que, al contrario de todo, Sakura lo ignoró más cuando se enteró de eso.

¿Tal vez no era suficiente para ella?

Su mano se crispó alrededor del mango del cuchillo, al notar que acababa de menospreciarse a sí mismo. Él nunca, en su vida, había hecho tal cosa de hacerse menos ante alguien. Vamos, era guapo, rico, educado… ¡Era Sasuke Uchiha!

Con eso debía bastar. Pero, maldita sea, ahora que la veía detenidamente, comenzaba a sentirse inseguro. Con ese cabello ondulado de un exótico color rosa. Con esos perspicaces ojos jade. Con esa piel tan tersa que poseía.

Sakura era muy bonita, pero a los ojos de Sasuke ella era hermosa.

_-"En verdad muy-"_

— ¡Demonios! —Maldijo al cortarse con el cuchillo, yendo rápidamente hacia el lavabo de la cocina, antes de que su sangre manchara algo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Estaba demasiado ocupado limpiando la herida de su mano, que no prestó atención a la pregunta, y mucho menos fue consciente de cómo la pelirrosa se acercaba a él — ¿Estás bien? Oh, dios —Gimió al ver como el agua se teñía de rojo.

Sin pensarlo realmente, cerró la llave y tomó la mano de Sasuke. Mientras éste veía sorprendido cómo la chica de ojos jade examinaba su herida, luchando porque su pulso volviera a la normalidad.

—No es muy profunda. No te preocupes, voy a… curarte —Dijo, sonriéndole suavemente.

Se dio el lujo de volver a respirar cuando ella salió de la cocina – seguramente en busca de vendas. Sacudió la cabeza, reprendiéndose por estar tan nervioso ante el contacto de sus manos.

—No encontré alcohol, pero sí agua oxigenada, así que- —Sakura se detuvo cerca de la puerta, y dejó de hablar al notar que Sasuke la miraba fijamente — ¿Qué? —Cuestionó incomoda, haciendo que el pelinegro apartara la mirada rápidamente.

—Hmp, nada —Contestó con apatía.

—Ehm… o-ok—Murmuró sin comprender —primero desinfectare la herida y descuida, como no es alcohol no va a arder —Explicó de manera confortante, como si fuera un niño que se acababa de caer mientras jugaba, y lo obligó a sentarse, manteniéndose de pie frente a él.

Sakura estaba muy confiada atendiéndolo, hace tiempo había ido a un curso de primeros auxilios, puesto que tenía una madre que era muy propensa a lastimarse –además de que tenía un interés especial en la carrera de medicina, así que esto no representaba dificultad para ella.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba algo impresionado, no tanto porque ella fuera muy buena con respecto a su herida – ya sabía lo de su gusto por la medicina - sino por la manera tan _dulce_ en que lo estaba tratando. Luego, una vez más, ella se vio adorable cuando comenzó a tararear una canción en voz baja.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que la pelirrosa terminó de vendarle la mano.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre? —Preguntó de repente, moviendo la mano lentamente, mientras ella guardaba las vendas.

— ¿Eh? ¿no-nombre?

—Sí. De la canción que estabas cantando.

Sakura cubrió su boca rápidamente al darse cuenta.

— ¡L-Lo siento! —Emitió, con las mejillas completamente rojas. —Yo… suelo hacerlo cuando estoy muy concentrada

Para la chica pelirrosa pasó desapercibida la suave sonrisa que tenía Sasuke en aquel momento.

—Hmp, no importa —Dijo, con un falso tono de desinterés.

—Iré a… dejar esto —Casi corría, mas Sasuke la tomó de un brazo, deteniéndola.

—No me dijiste el nombre

Sakura se dio cuenta muy tarde de que mirar sus ojos negros directamente no era nada bueno. No si se supone que el chico **no** le gustaba. Volvió a sonrojarse ante su mirada.

—No creo que la conozcas —Contestó atropelladamente y se escabulló fuera de la cocina.

Sasuke no la detuvo. Estaba más ocupado preguntándose si había sido su imaginación o ella se había sonrojado por mirarlo a los ojos.

No lo sabía.

_-"Tendré que averiguarlo"_

**-x-**

Clavó sus ojos en el reloj que estaba colgado arriba del pizarrón, inmediatamente sonó la campana del descanso. Suspiró, mientras veía como todos comenzaban a salir.

— ¿En serio te tienes que quedar aquí, pinky? —Inquirió Ino, a su lado estaba Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento.

—Ya te lodije cerdita, es el único momento que tengo para repasar lo que vieron ayer en Álgebra —La rubia bufó —Voy a estar bien, aparte, hoy no tenía tantas ganas de salir —Sonrió.

Justo cuando ella iba a protestar de nuevo, un pelirrojo llegó.

—Lo siento, tuve que ir por mi libro —Éste tomó asiento frente a la pelirrosa.

—Está bien

Ino lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada – algo que Sakura agradeció- así que después de despedirse de ella, se fue con Shikamaru.

—Gracias por explicarme —Dijo, algo apenada—Probablemente el profesor te haya obligado, pero de todas maneras te agradezco por hacerlo, Sabaku-san

Él la miró por unos segundos. —No importa. No tenía nada que hacer —Bajo la vista hacia el libro y continuó buscando la página.

No dijo nada más, puesto que sabía que el pelirrojo no era muy hablador. Paseó la vista por todo el salón, como era de esperarse, no había nadie más que ellos dos. Casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando fijo los ojos en la puerta. Ahí estaba Sasuke, del otro lado (lo podía ver porque la puerta tenía un cristal) estaba de lado, sin verla y al parecer estaba hablando con alguien. Tuvo sentido cuando vio a tres chicas y por la cara de fastidio del pelinegro, pudo casi asegurar que lo habían interceptado justo antes de entrar a su salón.

Fue cuando recordó como se había sonrojado gracias a sus ojos que sintió la necesidad de huir de ahí.

_-"Tengo que salir de aquí"_- Volteó a ver a Sasuke. _–"No, si salgo por la puerta es obvio que él me vera. Pero cómo… ¡La ventana! Sí. Si salgo por ahí tal vez… tal vez… tal vez me mate"_ – Rodó los ojos. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

Entró en pánico cuando, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, se percató de la mirada nada agradable que Sasuke le dirigía al chico frente a ella. Sakura fingió no verlo, implorando porque llegara alguien y se lo llevara.

Estaba muy concentrada mirando el cabello rojizo de Gaara que no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando se encontró con sus ojos aguamarina.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Ah… s-sí, estoy bien—Quiso golpearse por estar balbuceando tanto —Es solo que… —No se le ocurría nada. No quería que él malentendiera su mirada— tu-tu cabello

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?—Pregunto casi de inmediato, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

— No, no es que tenga algo ma-lo, de hecho es m-muy… —Ladeó la cabeza, mirando bien su cabello — muy bonito. Brillante y así —Sonrió un poco nerviosa.

_-"¡Bravo, Sakura! Porque sí no malentendió tu mirada, con lo que acabas de decirle pensará que te gusta"-_

—Pues, gracias… creo —Habló él, se notaba algo confundido.

—Yo,-

Alguien carraspeó, interrumpiéndola cuando estaba por disculparse. Ambos voltearon, encontrándose con un Sasuke – de quien Sakura se había olvidado por un momento – que aunque tenía una expresión indiferente, se podía sentir a kilómetros la irritación saliendo por sus poros.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Pregunto Sabaku fríamente. Sakura se dio cuenta de que él no tenía nada que envidiarle a la actitud de Sasuke.

Uchiha lo ignoró olímpicamente, extendiéndole a Sakura una pequeña cajita que llevaba en la mano que aún seguía vendada.

— ¿Qué… es eso?—Tragó saliva, viendo el regalito y – más por no ser maleducada – lo tomó.

_No sabía porque, pero sentía que se iba a arrepentir…_

—Hn, quiero que lo uses mañana en **nuestra** cita —Nótese cómo resalta _sin querer_ el 'nuestra'.

La chica de ojos verdes solamente fue capaz de mirar – entre sorprendida e indignada – a Sasuke salir caminando muy satisfecho del salón.

Gimió bajito, hundiéndose en la silla. Demasiado avergonzada como para mirar a Gaara.

_._

_._

…_y vaya que lo hizo. _

_

* * *

_

**Lie to me;** es esa serie de television que se dedican a detectar verdades y mentiras a traves de la psicologia nosequé xD. La verdad ni la veo, solamente se me ocurrio de la nada.

* * *

Al principio no me gustaba mucho este capítulo, pero conforme iba escribiendo me agradó como estaba quedando, y la escena final; ¡la amé! Bueno, después de todo, de eso se trata, de que me guste lo que escribo (: Ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Ok, no me tomare mucho tiempo para mis comentarios, dado que estoy viendo un Drama de mi amor Lee Min Ho.

Gracias por los rr, favoritos, alertas, y todo eso.

Obviamente no puedo dejar pasar esto para recomendar los dramas coreanos _**Boys Before Flowers **_y _**Personal Taste**_, los dos los protagoniza Lee Min Ho (L), y es el ultimo el que estoy viendo justo ahora.

Cuídense y espero que estén muy, pero muy bien, así como yo (:

_.Sasusaku por siempre._

.

.

**x- Ikamari** _bess_ (algún día, tal vez, les diga que significa eso)


	4. Chapter 4

Debido al tiempo transcurrido, tal vez no concuerde la forma de escribir en este capítulo, la primera mitad se escribió hace siglos y la otra recientemente. So ~ ojala haya mejorado mi escritura.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

.

.

.

Tragó saliva, mirando indecisa la cajita blanca que reposaba sobre su tocador.

"_Ni siquiera he visto que es"_ —Pensó. Hizo una mueca con los labios y avanzó hasta sentarse en la silla frente al mueble. Suspiro por enésima vez, armándose de valor para abrirla de una vez. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se sorprendió bastante.

Es decir, ella imaginaba que sería una cadenita, unos aretes, incluso hasta un anillo, pero…

— ¿Un prendedor?—Se cuestionó en voz alta. Y no es que estuviera feo, de hecho era una hermosa flor de loto que se veía bastante cara, es sólo que estaba un poco confundida. Lo observó por unos segundos más, fascinada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, entonces dejó la cajita como si ésta quemara.

_Estúpido Sasuke._ ¿Cómo se le ocurría regalarle algo así de bonito?

—_Hn, quiero que lo uses mañana en __**nuestra**__ cita —_

Jadeó al recordar sus palabras.

_Nuestra cita. _

_Nuestra cita._

— ¡¿Nuestra cita?! —Exclamó, apenas cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho el pelinegro ayer en el descanso.

Ok, no le molestaría tanto si se lo hubiera dicho únicamente a ella. Pero no se lo dijo **sólo** a ella. ¡Gaara estaba ahí!

Ahora recordaba como después de eso, ella había estado roja casi todo el tiempo que estuvo repasando la clase con el pelirrojo. Ah, y no solo eso, porque justo después de que Sasuke saliera del salón y ella finalmente se había atrevido a ver a Gaara, resultó que él la miraba fijamente, con una ceja levantada.

Seguramente Sabaku Gaara pensaba que estaba saliendo con Sasuke.

_Ugh._ Bueno, no es como que el chico de ojos aguamarina le gustara o algo así, de hecho ni lo conocía mucho, y aunque él no era del tipo de persona habladora, lo que menos quería era que comenzaran a correr rumores de que entre ella y Uchiha Sasuke _había algo_.

Solamente con imaginar la horda de fans celosas, haciéndole la vida imposible cada día, un escalofrío la recorría por completo.

_Estúpidas fans locas._ No entendía que tanto le veían a Sasuke.

"_Tal vez lo que __**tú**__"—_Resonó una vocecita en su cabeza.

Sintió su cara arder al acordarse de lo que había pasado el viernes por la tarde, justo en la hora de salida…

_» Mientras caminaba rumbo a su salón, se dio cuenta de que prácticamente todos se habían ido ya, y ella tampoco estaría ahí de no ser porque el profesor la había encargado sacar unas copias para la clase de mañana. Igual se habría ahorrado tiempo de no haber sido porque la maldita fotocopiadora de la sala de maestros se había descompuesto._

_Frunció el ceño, hasta Ino-su mejor amiga-cerda se había ido. Rodó los ojos, bueno no podía esperar otra cosa de esa rubia desesperada por salir de la escuela._

_Entro al aula y dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio del maestro, perfectamente acomodadas, y se apresuro a tomar su mochila._

_Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Uchiha en uno de los últimos asientos, tenía la cabeza recargada en la mesita, como si se hubiera quedado dormido. Y sin pensarlo mucho se apresuró a tomar su mochila, sintiendo como se ponía nerviosa súbitamente – y sin razón aparente._

_Avanzó un poco en dirección a la puerta, mas se detuvo cuando sintió que tomaban su brazo delicadamente. No se sorprendió mucho, pues ya sabía quién era, aún así no lo miro._

— _¿Ahora huyes de mí? —Preguntó Sasuke, un poco molesto porque de no haberse levantado en el momento justo, ella lo habría dejado ahí como un imbécil._

—_No, es solo que no sabía que me estabas buscando—Contestó, girándose, todavía sin mirarlo._

— _¿Y por quién más iba a estar aquí si no por ti, idiota? —Sasuke no pudo detener su boca, ante lo vergonzoso que había dicho, ni la manera en la que lo dijo, ni mucho menos el insulto. Se sonrojo imperceptiblemente ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica de ojos jade._

_Ella no dijo nada, más porque no sabía que podía decir que por otra cosa, y se limitó a deshacerse de su agarre y bajar la cabeza, sintiendo que el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba._

_El pelinegro frunció el ceño, ahora molesto consigo mismo. Segundos después se aclaró la garganta, recordando el porqué de su presencia ahí._

—_Vine porque quería comprobar algo —Dijo tranquilamente, aunque algo le decía a Sakura que no sería muy placentero para ella._

— _¿Comprobar algo? —Inquirió confundida._

—_Hmph, si. —Sasuke sonrió de manera rara – según la pelirrosa. Y definitivamente supo que no iba a ser agradable cuando lo vio inclinarse a su altura, acercándose mucho para el gusto de Sakura._

— _¿Qué- que estás haciendo? —Retrocedió bastante nerviosa, notando como, muy a su pesar, el chico avanzaba hacia ella._

—_Ya te lo dije, Sakura. Quiero comprobar algo — Repitió, agradeciendo porque el espacio se le acabara a la pelirrosa y terminara acorralada entre la pared y él._

—_No, no, no te acerques —Quiso amenazarlo, pero la voz no le salió como quería, dejando en claro que estaba más que nerviosa. Pegó todo lo que pudo su cuerpo a la pared cuando lo tuvo en frente. —Esto es absurdo, quítate _

—_Mírame, Sakura —Ella no le hizo caso —Si quieres irte, primero vas a tener que hacerlo_

_La respiración de la pelirrosa aumento, pero más por el enojo que por tenerlo cerca._

—_Ya, te estoy viendo, ¿contento? — Y lo hizo, pero no como Sasuke quería._

—_No. Así no. Quiero que me veas a los ojos —Dijo firmemente._

— _¿Qué? — Tembló, recordando lo que había pasado en su casa. Como se había sonrojado al ver sus ojos negros. Eso no podía volver a pasar —No, no lo voy a hacer, e-eso es muy raro —Intentó escapar, pero Sasuke colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, impidiéndoselo. _

—_No pienso dejarte ir hasta que lo hagas _

_Y entonces Sasuke esperó. Viendo atentamente como ella se mordía el labio de manera nerviosa – sintiendo como algo dentro de él se agitaba ante el gesto. Por otro lado, Sakura trataba de encontrar el valor para hacer eso, después de todo, no era algo del otro mundo, ¿cierto? Solo tenía que mirar por un momento sus __bonitos__ ojos negros y- esperen, ¿bonitos?_

_Oh, Dios. Como sea, al mal paso darle prisa—Pensó. Y como pudo, levanto la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Un poco alarmada, sintió su cara arder, en una clara señal de que se estaba ruborizando. Y los incesantes latidos de su corazón no le ayudaban en nada._

_Sasuke se quedó sin habla, solamente siendo capaz de apreciar sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Eso era porque lo estaba viendo a él? _

_Ante tanta incomodidad ella no pudo soportarlo más._

— _¡Esto es muy _extraño_!—Gritó, e inmediatamente lo empujo. _

_El chico pelinegro solo la vio salir corriendo, aún sin poder creer cuán bien se sentía en ese momento«_

…

—Porque tuve que recordarlo —Se lamentó, dándose de topes contra la mesa del tocador. Tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando su madre tocó la puerta —Pasa, mamá

Hanako no entró, solamente se quedo parada bajo el umbral de la puerta y Sakura se confundió por la mirada de reproche que su madre le daba.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó inocente.

— ¿Como que _qué_? ¿Acaso ya viste la hora que es?—Reprendió. La pelirrosa miró sin entender el reloj y luego a Hanako.

—La una cuarenta y cinco, ¿Qué tiene?

—Hija, falta poco para que sean las dos treinta y tú ni siquiera te has duchado —Levantó la voz un poco, indignada.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ¿Acaso iremos a algún lado?

—Yo no, Sakura, tú sí. Saldrás con Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué acaso se te olvido?

— ¿Tu, tu co-como sabes eso?—Quiso saber la chica de ojos verdes, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y muy inquietada, sin contar que estaba más roja que un tomate. Eso a su madre le provocó una pequeña risita.

—Lo importante es que lo sé, y ahora, anda a bañarte —Sakura no pudo decir nada mientras Hanako la empujaba hacia el baño, aventándole una toalla antes de cerrar la puerta.

**-x-**

Itachi bajo hacia la cocina por un jugo de naranja, vio a su pequeño hermano sentado en la sala, no le tomó importancia y siguió de largo. Regresó a su habitación y quince minutos después tuvo que volver a bajar, esta vez con antojo de galletas, pasó nuevamente por la sala y frunció el ceño al ver a Sasuke sentado ahí todavía, pudo hasta jurar que tenía la misma posición.

Esta vez, al regresar, paso caminando lentamente, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Tuvo que detenerse para preguntarle que rayos estaba haciendo allí, sentado, solo y con la televisión apagada.

—Hmph, nada —Contestó él, Itachi notó como miraba el reloj de su muñeca.

— ¿Vas a algún lado? —Cuestionó al ver sus ropas, y estaba seguro de que se acababa de duchar, porque su cabello parecía húmedo aún.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza —Por ahí —Volvió a mirar la hora. Aún faltaban treinta minutos.

— ¿Saldrás con alguien?—El Uchiha mayor rodó los ojos ante su propia pregunta. Era Sasuke, obviamente él… no…

Se detuvo al percatarse de que Sasuke se había aclarado la garganta, había desviado la mirada – en un gesto que los Uchiha hacían cuando estaban avergonzados – y aún no contestaba. Es decir, él esperaba un rotuno _no_. O sea que…

— ¡Vas a tener una cita! —Casi gritó.

—Shh, Itachi, mamá te va a oír —Dijo molesto, levantándose por fin.

—Entonces si es verdad —Dijo bastante asombrado – asombro que a Sasuke por poco insulto. No debía ser tan difícil de creer, ¿Qué no?

—Hn

—Tú vas a tener… Saldrás con una… irás a…

—Maldición Itachi, deja de balbucear —Buscando que su pesado hermano dejara de molestarlo se volvió a sentar, mirando la hora, _otra vez_.

—Y… ¿Cómo es ella?

Sasuke no contestó.

— ¿Es de tu colegio?

Sasuke volvió a ignorarlo, gruñendo cuando vio que apenas había pasado un minuto.

— ¿Va en tu salón?

—No —Contestó por primera vez, mirando su reloj.

—Sasuke, que veas tu reloj cada cinco segundos no va a hacer que el tiempo pase más rápido —Comentó Itachi, sentándose al lado de Sasuke — ¿A que hora quedaron?

—… Dos treinta —Murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Pequeño hermano idiota, aún queda tiempo, así que más vale prender la televisión para que te distraigas, porque si no, morirás de la desesperación —Aconsejó, tomando el control de la televisión.

—Hmp, yo no estoy desesperado —Dijo con seguridad… volviendo a mirar la hora.

**-x-**

— ¡Mamá! —Chilló Sakura por enésima vez y su madre la ignoro por _enésima_ vez — ¿Por qué estas haciéndome esto?

—Ay, Sakura-chan, yo no te estoy haciendo nada malo — Dijo como si nada, sin dejar de peinar el rosado cabello de su hija —Veras que algún día hasta me lo vas a agradecer

"_Já, si como no"-_ Pensó con sarcasmo.

—Estás esforzándote en vano, porque yo no voy a ir a ningún lado con Uchiha-san —Declaró obstinadamente.

—A ver, ¿y eso por que? —Interrogó al ponerse frente a ella, viéndola a los ojos.

—Pues porque… —dudó un poco — ¡ya te lo dije! Porque no lo conozco. Además, ¿te das cuenta de que prácticamente estas poniendo a tu **única** hija en bandeja de plata? —Cuestionó desesperada.

—No seas exagerada, Sakura. Sasuke-kun es hijo del mejor amigo de tu padre, no es ningún extraño… y creo que el propósito de tener citas es conocer a las personas —Dijo en su defensa.

"_Un momento, yo ya he escuchado eso antes" —_Pensó, ante lo último que dijo su madre.

_« ¿No es ese el propósito de las citas, Sakura? ¿Conocer gente? »_

"_Uchiha, oh, ¡Lo sabia!"—_Bufó indignada — Fue él, ¿cierto? — Acusó —Uchiha te dijo que tendríamos una… una… cita —Dijo con algo de dificultad, volviendo a sonrojarse.

Hanako iba a decir algo al verse descubierta, mas decidió callarse y mirar hacia otro lado, rogando porque el pequeño Uchiha llegara pronto.

**-x-**

_Estaba indeciso…_

Sasuke había salido de su casa quince minutos antes de las dos y media (lo más que Itachi pudo retenerlo para que no llegara mucho antes de lo acordado) y ahora estaba parado frente a la casa de Sakura.

_Muy indeciso…_

Levantaba la mano para tocar el timbre, y la bajaba antes de hacerlo. Por algo que no podía explicar su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y su respiración estaba algo agitada. No entendía, si hasta hace poco había estado tan enfadado porque los minutos pasaban tan lentos y él quería ver a la pelirrosa. Y ahora que podía, que estaba justo frente a su casa, no podía ni tocar la puerta.

"_Esto es ridículo"_ —Cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño, ignorando todo lo que estaba sintiendo y con la firmeza que lo caracterizaba, oprimió el pequeño botón.

… _y nervioso_.

**-x-**

Hanako soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones en el mismo instante en que sonó el bendito timbre. Nunca había estado tan feliz de escucharlo como ahora.

—_Yo voooy_ —Dijo inmediatamente, con voz alegre, antes de que Sakura siquiera pudiera pronunciar palabra.

"_Que no sea él. Que no sea él. Que no sea él."_ —Repetía continuamente.

— ¡Sasuke-_kuun_! Ya era hora de que llegaras, mira que lindo te ves, _ay_, recuerdo cuando yo tuve mi primera cita. Tetsu me regalo una flor, mm… no era mi favorita (no le vayas a decir), pero estaba realmente linda y...

"_Já, ahora sufre con el incesante parloteo de mi madre, Sa-su-ke-kun"_—Pensó malvada aun siendo capaz de escuchar la voz de Hanako en el piso de abajo.

De pronto, su sonrisa se borró al ver el brochecito en forma de flor de loto que yacía aún sobre el tocador.

Era tan bonito.

Y el recordar que Sasuke se lo había obsequiado le hacía sentir algo cálido que nunca antes había sentido.

—No —Susurró.

Avanzó hasta él y lo tomó entre sus manos, mirándolo una vez más.

—Sabía que te gustaría

Se sobresaltó y dirigió sus ojos hasta la puerta de su habitación, donde Sasuke se encontraba recargado. Tragó saliva de manera nerviosa, pensando que tanto tiempo llevaba el pelinegro ahí.

Sin decir nada metió el prendedor en su cajita y se lo extendió a Sasuke.

—No creo que sea apropiado que me lo quede, ni tampoco que me des regalos, Uchiha-san —Dijo, tratando de parecer severa.

Cuando él lo tomó, ella se cruzo de brazos, mirando hacia otra parte, preguntándose si el latir de su corazón siempre había sido tan agitado. Segundos después notó que Sasuke lo ponía en su cabello.

— ¿Pero que-? ¡Oye!, ya te dije que no lo quiero— Protesto, tratando de quitárselo mas el chico la detuvo.

—No seas infantil, Sakura —Dijo indiferente —Ccada vez que me lo des yo te lo voy a regresar —Observó como ella iba a replicar—Además — Agregó — Yo sé que te gustó

Sonrió arrogante cuando ella se sonrojo.

—Pu-pues… ¡cómo no va a gustarme! —Expresó, mientras suspiraba —… es muy bonito

Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al oírla, y se sintió sumamente satisfecho consigo mismo; él le había comprado el prendedor y a ella le había gustado. Definitivamente su ego se recupero de todas las humillaciones – según él - que la chica pelirrosa le había hecho pasar.

—Hmp — Emitió, en un gesto bastante arrogante – según Sakura.

—Ah, pero claro, tu aún no me sigues gustando para nada —Aclaró, justo antes de salir y dejarlo solo ahí en su cuarto.

**-x-**

—Que quede claro que yo no vine por voluntad propia —Menciono la chica pelirrosa mientras atravesaban un parque que estaba relativamente cerca de sus casas.

—Hmp

Sasuke, un paso más adelante que ella, caminaba con la vista fija enfrente y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Mi madre me obligo —Continuó

—Hn

—Porque si no, no hubiera venido

—…

—Pero no quería que me castigaran

— ¿Terminaste? — El pelinegro detuvo su andar y la miró con molestia, a lo que Sakura se indignó.

—No —Se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, manteniendo sus ojos lejos de los de Uchiha —porque tambien quiero que sepas que esto no se puede considerar de **ninguna** manera; una cita

Reprimió un gruñido de fastidio ante sus palabras, _era tan molesta_.

—Como sea — Quiso continuar con su caminata mas la pelirrosa lo detuvo, de nuevo.

—No pienso moverme hasta que me digas a donde vamos

Sasuke no era ningún idiota, sabía que Sakura estaba siendo fastidiosa apropósito porque quería que se enfadara tanto con ella que terminaría llevándola a casa pronto.

Lástima que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Emitió su típico monosílabo y se acerco a ella. En menos de un segundo la tenía entre sus brazos, cargándola.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame! — Para el orgullo de Sasuke, ella se sonrojo.

—Tú no quieres caminar y yo no quiero decirte a donde vamos – Señaló, comenzando a caminar. Sakura se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que parecía cargarla.

— ¡Esto es el colmo! — Reclamó, no perdiendo tiempo en comenzar a retorcerse.

Y la verdad era que Sasuke si estaba batallando un poco en cargarla, lo admitía internamente. Así que cuando a ella se le ocurrió moverse así, él no pudo evitar que la pelirrosa se le escurriera de entre los brazos y…

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡Auch!

… Acabara tirada en el piso, con varios raspones en las piernas.

**-x-**

Luego de dejar sentada a Sakura en una banca del parque – claro, no sin antes lanzar un par de maldiciones y regañarla por su estupidez – había ido a buscar algo para limpiar y curar sus heridas (por suerte había un mini súper cerca).

Que buen inicio de cita había sido ese. Ni siquiera habían llegado a su destino y ella ya estaba sangrando y, sospechaba, aún más enfadada con él. Pero tal como le había dicho unos minutos antes, todo había sido su culpa.

"_Si tan solo no fuera tan molesta"_ Pensó, rodando los ojos.

Diez minutos después, ya estaba de vuelta, y no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se asomo en sus labios al observar a Sakura, sentada en la banca sola, mirando a sus pies. Casi parecía una niña.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

A Sasuke casi se le sale un gruñido ante su reclamo. No le contestó y se sentó a su lado, sacando el algodón y abriendo una botella de agua para limpiar sus raspones.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco ante lo cuidadoso que era al limpiar su herida, y lo concentrado que se veía. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el pelinegro sacó la caja de curitas.

― ¿_Hello Kity_? ¿En serio? ― No pudo evitar preguntar al ver el diseño de las benditas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros ― Eres una chica

―Exacto, no una niña. Pero bueno, que puedo esperar ― Murmuró lo último.

"_Hmp, ya veremos"_

**-x-**

― _¡Oh!_ ¿Ese es un tiburón? ¡Mira sus dientes, _Sasuke-kun_!

"_Como una niña"_ Fue lo único que pensó el Uchiha, negando levemente.

Cabe resaltar que paso de ser "Uchiha-san" a "Sasuke-kun" desde el momento en el que llegaron a su destino.

El Acuario de Tokio.

― ¡Esto es increíble!

Sakura amaba los acuarios.

―Disculpa, ¿podrías tomarnos una foto a mi amiga y a mí? ― Sasuke se giró, encontrando a una chica castaña bastante sonrojada, tendiéndole una cámara. Alzó una ceja y la miró de muy mala manera.

―No ― Fue todo lo que dijo antes de voltearse para seguir viendo a Sakura. Ésta se percató del intercambio de palabras entre la chica y Sasuke y frunció el ceño ante su actitud grosera.

―Oh, descuida, yo puedo tomarla si quieres ― Dijo Sakura, siendo ahora el turno del pelinegro de fruncir el ceño ante su ofrecimiento.

"_Dios, ¿Qué tiene de malo sacarle una foto a alguien?"_ Pensó la pelirrosa, rondando los ojos.

―Uno, dos, tres; ¡Sonrían!

―Muchas gracias. Y perdón por molestarlos a ti y a tu novio ―Sonrió apenada la castaña, tomando la cámara.

La cara de Sakura se desencajo al escuchar la palabra "novio" y sin poder evitarlo, el sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

―Ah, no, no, no. Él no es mi novio

― Sakura ― La aludida volteó giro lentamente el cuello, sintiendo otra vez el familiar sentimiento de que lo que sea que iba a decir Sasuke, no le iba a gustar ― Ya tienen su estúpida foto, sigamos con nuestra cita

Ajeno a la vergüenza de la chica de ojos verde, el menor de los Uchiha siguió avanzando, lento para no alejarse mucho de ella.

―Que suerte tienes, él es muy guapo ― Dicho esto – y después de soltar una risita divertida – ambas chicas se alejaron.

Suspiró y comenzó a seguir a Sasuke.

Aunque viéndolo así, muy concentrado leyendo las descripciones de los diferentes animales y estudiándolos con la mirada, sí… Sasuke se veía muy apuesto.

**-X-**

Una vez que les dijeron que el acuario estaba próximo a cerrarse, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron sus casas, caminando lentamente por el parque por el que anteriormente habían cruzado.

La pelirrosa se mordía el labio de manera nerviosa, preguntándose si debería o no, decirle a Sasuke lo que veía pensando desde que dejaron el acuario.

Y cuando iba a abrir los labios, el chico pelinegro se detuvo, justo al lado de una banca.

―Siéntate. Iré por algo de beber ―Se alejó antes de que ella pudiera replicar.

No le quedó de otra que hacerle caso – aparte que sus pies le dolían un poco por todo lo que había caminado hoy.

Le costaba un poco de trabajo admitirlo, pero la verdad era que se había divertido saliendo con Sasuke – bueno "divertido" era una palabra muy alegre, digamos que se "entretuvo". Si bien se notaba que él no era del tipo conversador, realmente la había sorprendido cuando se ponía a explicarle una que otra cosa acerca de cada espécimen que vieron en el acuario.

Aunque a veces se sentía como una niña – por la manera en la que él explicaba todo calmadamente – le gustó tener ese tipo de interacción con el pelinegro.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un poco injusta con él. Tal vez lo había juzgado mal.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Sasuke acercándose a ella. Curiosa, notó que mantenía la mirada fija en el piso, por su ceño ligeramente fruncido supuso que estaba pensando en algo.

No era tan malo después de todo.

Tal vez podrían ser buenos amigos.

**-x-**

Mientras Sakura sopesaba la idea de dejar que fuera su amigo, Sasuke tenía un debate interno sobre si lo bien que había salido su cita – quitando el hecho de que más o menos la obligó y hasta se había ganado unos raspones en las piernas – significaba que podía besarla ahora.

Se moría por hacerlo.

Si de él hubiera dependido, se habrían saltado todo esta estupidez de las citas y _'conocerse'_ y habrían llegado a la parte más entretenida – aunque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo único que recibiría sería un golpe en la cara (o su parte más sensible, una de dos).

"_Esto es tan molesto" _

No lo malinterpreten, no es como que quisiera a Sakura solo para meterle mano. La chica de cabello rosa le gustaba, y mucho, solo que él no era conocido por su paciencia (pregúntenle a Naruto y a su cabeza llena de chichones).

Silenciosamente, se sentó a lado de Sakura y le extendió una de las bebidas de uva que había comprado (tuvo que comprar dos porque venía en paquetito).

― Gracias ― Susurró, queriendo creer que era coincidencia el que Sasuke le trajera su sabor favorito.

De respuesta el chico solo emitió uno de sus monosílabos. Tomó un poco de jugo y habló antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

―No solo por esto ― Agitó ligeramente el jugo ― Ehm, por lo de hoy, yo… amo los acuarios ― Se sentía ridícula; balbuceando y sin hacer contacto visual, así que, con algo de esfuerzo, lo miró a la cara. ― A ti también deben gustarte mucho ¿no? Porque si no- ―Dejó de hablar al ver que Sasuke negaba levemente.

―El olor es asqueroso y no me agradan los peces

― ¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué ? ― Un poco sorprendida, vio como el pelinegro se encogía de hombros.

― Te lo dije, si hubiera sido por mí te hubiera llevado a mi casa ― Tomó un poco de jugo, haciendo una mueca extraña a los ojos de la chica y se puso de pie, parándose frente a ella. ― No me agradezcas, mejor págamelo.

Le tomó aproximadamente cinco segundos el reaccionar – Sasuke los contó.

― ¡Ah! Cierto, casi se me olvidaba ― Diez segundos en encontrar su monedero _rosita_ y sacar unos cuantos yenes (Sí, los volvió a contar) ― No me fije cuanto cobraban pero si falta te lo pago después

A Sasuke, en cambio, le tomo un solo segundo en reaccionar.

― En verdad eres… ― Suspiró para calmarse ― No hablo de dinero, quiero… ― Esta bien, Sakura lo admitía, realmente se aterró al pensar que "tu cuerpo" era la continuación a esa oración. ― … Otra cita

**-x-**

No fue sorpresa para Sakura que su madre la estuviera esperando en la entrada de su casa (al parecer su padre no había llegado aún puesto que él también estaría ahí con su cara molesta porque su pequeña había salido con un chico).

Lo que si agradecía fue que, por lo menos, tuvo la decencia de esperar a que Sasuke se fuera a su propia casa para empezar a bombardearla con preguntas sobre su cita.

Trató de ignorarla, aunque al perecer eso solo la alentaba más.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando algo que dijo su quería madre le llamó la atención.

―Y dime; ¿Sasuke-kun te llevó al nuevo acuario? ― Inquirió entusiasmada.

― ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo sabes que me llevaría ahí?

― Bueno, cuando Sasuke-kun vino, me preguntó qué cosas y lugares te gustaban y pues, yo le mencione que amabas los acuarios y que habían abierto uno por aquí cerca, aunque el precio estaba un poco alto, a él pareció no importarle de todas maneras ― Tomó aire y se coloco la mano en la barbilla ― Mm… algo que quizá no te guste es que al parecer Sasuke-kun odia las cosas dulces.

Después de eso el teléfono sonó, obligando a su madre a abandonar su intento de sacarle alguna información a su hija – claro, Sakura sabía que pronto volvería a insistir.

Un poco desorientada subió los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación.

El lugar.

_«__El olor es asqueroso y no me agradan los peces__»_

La bebida que se tomo muy a fuerzas (y Sakura estaba segura que aún estaba a la mitad cuando éste lo tiro a la basura).

¡Ni siquiera la conocía y… !

Recargada contra la puerta no pudo evita sonreír levemente.

.

.

.

Por lo menos ahora ya no se sentía tan extraña de haber aceptado salir otra vez con Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**AÑOS**

Ya sé, han sido tres años desde la última vez que actualicé ― Oh my Josssh!

Dejé de ver anime, de leer manga (ni el de Naruto, solo alguno que otro oneshot que encontraba por ahí) y deje que mi Universidad me quitara las ganas de todo.

También, desde que salió la película de Los juegos del Hambre me obsesione, _literal_. Me devoré los libros y estuve un tiempo en depresión cuando los acabé (Suzanne Collins, en verdad me dejaste bailando con ese final que nos diste – sad face-) y después vino la locura de los fics (Katniss&Peeta aún los amo –heart-).

En verdad, no miento cuando digo que casi me olvide de mi amor por el _SasuSaku_.

_Peeeeeeeero_, lo importante es que volví a mi camino y me puse al corriente con el manga de Naruto (en el anime sigo atrasadísima), estoy viendo varios animes y mi obsesión por la parejita más hormonal (¿?) está más presente que nunca.

Y como no se me ocurre que más poner les agradezco enormemente a las que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior y que me seguían llegando aún cuando no actualizaba.

_ Lydie haley__ - __Lady Baba__ - __Hey Lenna__ - __Sakurass__ - __setsuna17__ - __edniiitahhh__ -__Sol Bronte__ - __IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl__ - __asukasoad__ - __haruno-fan__ - __Nena-Uchiha22__ - __sia uchiha__- __Aishi__ - __anna__ - __Danny – Amber - __annia37__ –Guest _

**Chicas, sin ustedes no soy nada.**

**.**

**.**

Pregunta; ¿alguien ve Game of Thrones? - Apenas voy en el capitulo cuatro pero (_Jossshh e.e) _que bonita es Daenerys Targaryen. ¡La amo! :D

.

.

~ Ikamari _loves you_! :)


End file.
